All of me
by Animelover5510
Summary: I decided to try this 'playlist' fan fiction. My Immortal by Evanescence...sucky summary, I know. First time ever.


Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters. Enjoy!

Song: My Immortal by Evanescence

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause you're presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone…

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase!

Gaz P.O.V.

I cried silently in my room as I looked at the picture. Zim. He left for his home planet to seek his revenge three years ago. I hadn't noticed how much I cared for that green alien until he announced he was leaving and I saw how life would be different without him. I hated to live on this filthy planet without him…it had no passion. Even Vampire Piggy Hunter had no appeal to me now. "Zim…where are you?" I sniveled "Gaz? You okay in there? You haven't left your room in weeks. Everyone's worried." My annoying brother Dib-stink called. I scoffed, "I bet they're all worried how I'm planning to kill them. Nobody ever cared about me. They all feared me…except Zim. He actually thought about me. He should be back now. He was probably dead now. I sobbed harder as I thought of never seeing his ruby eyes or hearing his strange voice. I loved that voice. I hugged his glove to my chest. It still smelled like him, his meaty and metallic it to me as he left_. "Here Gaz…I want you to have it. So you remember me in case I don't come back." He grinned down at me with his zipper-like teeth from his 6"3 height. I was only 5"8. "You better come back or I'll bring you into a nightmare world from which there is no return." I threatened with a teary scowl. "He crouched to my height. "Silly Gaz-human. I am Zim! Of course I will make it back. In 1 year, expect me." He kissed my nose before he turned away to his ship. "Lets go GIR. We have some doom to rein." I watched along with Dib as they flew away. We both had tears in our eyes. "I never thought I'd cry over seeing him leave." My brother laughed as he wiped his eyes. I didn't even bother._

When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have…

All of me…

I still remembered that day five years ago. _I stormed into Dib's room to see him watching his monitor like always. "Dinner's ready stupid." I said "Just a second Gaz, he's talking to his leaders!" He cried excitedly. I sighed and punched him before I took a peek. My eyes widened. I'd never seen him without his disguise but Zim had the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen. They were blood red orbs. "Zim…we have to tell you something." The purple one said, looking at the red as they both smirked. "Of course my Tallest's, anything." "Zim, you're not an invader. You never were." I saw Zim's eyes scrunch up in confusion, "What? Of course I'm an invader." "No Zim, you're not. You're a defect. We sent you on a fake mission because we hoped you would die in space, but you found this planet that wasn't even supposed to exist. You're Sir is just put together with things we found in the garbage. The only reason we put up with you this long is because you make a good laugh but you no longer amuse us so we don't need you anymore. So, Zim…you're banished to Earth forever." They laughed at his dumb struck expression. I felt my hand go up to my mouth as tears blurred my vision. Zim stared at the screen in bewilderment even after they logged off. Then he fell to his knees, panting as it sunk in. "I'm…" He screamed and threw a chair at the monitor. Dib's mouth was open in horror as we both watched him flip over tables and shred wires, shrieking the whole time. He eventually collapsed in the middle of all the rubble and howled as loud as he could. I ran down the stairs and down three blocks to his 'base'. I kicked the door open. "Hi scary lady!" His dog -err robot- GIR squealed from sucking on his smoothie on the couch. "GIR, Where's Zim?" He giggled, "He's in the toilet!" I tore into the kitchen and flushed myself to the lab. "Zim? Zim?" I whispered as I looked around. I heard his wails and sprinted to see him on his knees pounding the ground, bloodying his hands. "Zim!" I knelt down beside him to hugd him. He threw his arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder. "Zim…I'm so sorry." "Why wasn't I good enough? I did everything without question! Everything! So why does everyone hate me? I didn't do anything!" he cried "Zim." I cried along with him, putting myself vulnerable and praying to God that he didn't take advantage of that. _

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

_I looked into his deep eyes and was spell bound. I'd never seen eyes that color. He had no pupil. It was just deep maroon. He smiled softly. I knew that I was a goner at that smile. "Gaz- human…Zim gets the feeling that you care for him." I raised an eyebrow as a sign of, 'And if I did?' He grinned full out. "It's okay Gaz-meat. You make Zim's squiddly spooch flip too." I smiled a little "Good." He ran a claw through my hair. "I love how even your hair is unique Gaz-love. You are unlike any human." I felt jitters when he said Gaz-love. Only he could make my strange purple hair sound enchanting. I ghosted my finger over his odd antennae and smirked when he closed his eyes while purring softly. I scooted closer so I could feel them better. He sighed, "I love you, tiny Gaz-mate."_ I wailed as I thought about it. I was a prisoner to that strange green man. Every dream I had was about seeing his lifeless orbs, floating throughout space. I missed his accented voice saying my name,_ "Gaz-mate, come over here. There is something Zim wants to try." I slid over and looked up at him. He was 5"8. He knelt down and kissed me softly. I felt all the blood rush to my face, leaving me light headed. He smiled as he leaned back. "Zim is satisfied." I knew then that I would never be the same' kill everything' Gaz wherever he was concerned._

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you'd cry I wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

"Master, I made waffles!" GIR screamed from the doorway. It hurt my heart to see him. It only reminded me…_"Gaz! The voot cruisers back! Gaz! Zim's back!" I leapt out of bed, heart pounding as I ran out with his glove in hand. After five years, he finally returned! The spaceship landed in the yard and slowly opened. "Hi master! Hi Mary!" GIR scrambled out and ran to us. "Where's Zim?" I asked He took a picture and a note out of his head and gave them to me. On the picture was us from when we went to the fair. I shakily read the note_

_Dear Gaz-Mate, _

_If you're getting this, I failed to make it out in my attempts to rein doom upon the heads of my betrayers. I'm giving you GIR and programmed him to see you as master. Please take care of him for me. I'm sorry that I have to miss your bringing of doom to me. Tell Dib that I had fun fighting him and tell GIR to give him his gift. I'll miss you_

_Love,_

_The Almighty Zim_

_"No…Zim…" I collapsed onto my knees in the grass while the tears flooded my face. "Master? Why you crying?" Dib read the letter and howled at the sky. GIR tried to give us cupcakes and tuna or hugs to cheer us up but we couldn't. Zim had given his lab to Dib since he loved it along with the voot cruiser. I got the rest of the house._

When you'd cry I wiped away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me…

…It only reminded me that Zim was dead.


End file.
